You're The Missing Piece
by Link's Little Brother
Summary: It's Link's 18th birthday. The Smashers throw a party for him. Link feels happy about this, but he feels something is missing... ZeLink. One-shot. A birthday present for SuperSmashGirlBB.


**I own nothing. I only own the plot.**

**I'm back everyone! This one-shot is for my dear friend SuperSmashGirlBB. This is her birthday present! Since her favorite pairing is ZeLink (Link x Zelda), that's the main pairing. Enjoy!**

**~o~**

"Happy birthday, Big Link!"

Link woke up to that familiar voice. He saw Toon Link, already dressed, standing on the foot of his bed.

Toon Link smiled childishly and hugged Link. "Today is your birthday, Big Link! Happy birthday!" Toon Link exclaimed excitedly.

Today was November 19, the day Link was born.

Link smiled. "Thanks Toon" he said. Link ruffled Toon Link's hair.

Toon Link let go of Link and got off of his bed. "When you're getting ready, we have to the kitchen" Toon Link said.

"Alright, then" Link said. He went into the bathroom and came out in his usual attire.

Toon Link led Link to the kitchen.

Once both Links entered, the kitchen seemed empty… This confused Link. Until all of the Smashers jumped out of their hiding places and yelled, "Happy birthday, Link!"

Link jumped in surprise, and then smiled sheepishly. "Thanks everyone…" he said.

"C'mon Link! You must be hungry…" Ness said.

Link looked over at the table.

The table was assorted with various breakfast foods, such as pancakes, waffles, bacon, and toast.

Link smiled. He was glad to have many friends in the Smash Mansion. But, he felt that something was missing…

Everyone sat down and started eating.

After breakfast, there were brawls, as usual. After the matches, Link was led, by Zelda, into the living room.

The living room was decorated with streamers, balloons, and confetti. A banner was hung up. It said "Happy 18th Birthday, Link!"There was a white clothed table with a chocolate cake on it. Thirty-four presents were under the table.

"Let's get this party started!" Samus shouted.

Music started playing. Some Smashers started dancing, while others just sat and talked.

Once a slow song came on, Link walked over to Zelda. "Would you like to dance?" Link asked as he extended his hand.

Zelda giggled. "I would love to" Zelda said, putting her hand in Link's.

Link led Zelda to the dance floor and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Zelda wrapped her arms around Link's neck and the two started dancing slowly. Cerulean eyes stared into smokey blue eyes.

Link's heart was pumping loudly and fast. He had never felt this way around Zelda. The two were best friends, but he never felt butterflies in his stomach before… What was this feeling?

The song ended and the two separated.

Link felt empty once he left Zelda. The Hylian didn't know exactly why he felt like this…

"Time to sing-a happy birthday-a!" Mario shouted.

Link stood in front of the cake with eighteen candles on it.

Everyone sand happy birthday and Link blew out the candles. Everyone cheered.

Peach cut the cake and gave everyone a piece of cake.

"Open the presents!" Toon Link exclaimed.

Link started opening presents, receiving things such as a laser light from Samus, a horse keychain from Toon Link, and a small wolf statue from Ness. Link felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned to see it was Lucas.

Lucas seemed nervous and he was holding a piece of paper. "Uh, Link, I didn't know what to get you for your birthday, s-so I drew you this" Lucas said timidly. He handed Link the drawing.

The drawing was Link smirking, giving one thumps-up. It was from the waist up. It almost looked like a photo.

Link was amazed. "Wow, Lucas, this looks terrific. You're an amazing artist. Thanks" Link said.

Lucas blushed. "You're welcome" he said before running off.

Link had opened up all of his presents when he noticed a note. He grabbed the note and opened it. It said:

_Meet me at our tree. I have to tell you something important._

_-Zelda_

Link was curious as to what Zelda had to say. He silently left the party without anyone noticing and he went outside to his and Zelda's tree.

Link and Zelda had decided that they needed a special tree, and they agreed on a tall, shady oak tree.

Zelda was sitting under their tree. She looked up and saw Link approaching. "Hey Link" Zelda greeted him.

"Hi Zelda" Link said as he sat down next to Zelda."What do you want to tell me?"

Zelda hesitated before answering, "Well… it happened today when we were dancing together. My heart was pumping quickly and I felt butterflies in my stomach… What I'm trying to say is-"

"I love you, too" Link said, cutting her off.

Zelda stared at him in shock. "Y-You do?" she stuttered.

"Yes" Link said. He leaned in and gently kissed Zelda on the lips.

Zelda became even more shocked, but she soon relaxed and she found herself kissing back.

The kiss became a bit more passionate before the two broke away from each other. Cerulean eyes gazed into smokey blue ones.

Zelda hugged Link. "Thank you Link" she whispered.

Link returned the hug. _Best birthday ever _Link thought. Then, he realized something. "Zelda, I have to tell you something, too" Link said.

"What is that?" Zelda asked.

"You're the missing piece that I needed my whole life" Link answered.

**o.o.o**

**The end! Hope you liked this, SuperSmashGirlBB and everyone else who read this!**

**If you're wondering, "They Misunderstood Each Other" and "The Darker Journey" first chapters will most likely be up by Sunday.**

**Review so you can tell me what you thought!**

**Until next time!**

**-LLB**


End file.
